Talk:Nut Job/@comment-65.78.83.38-20161228224510
My Review: Story: 2/10 (The only good thing about this story aside from a few jokes was that at least I can see what they were going for. The story itself however, is executed horribly. The jokes that don't work which are the majority of them provide nothing but annoyance and the outdated pop culture references made me groan. The plot however, makes the film hard to watch with how unpleasnt the overall tone is. In addition, the writing is filled with cliches making it both tedious and generic on top of the meanspirted undertone. Add in forced character development and annoying pop songs into than the mix means that the story has nothing that makes us want to go nuts for!) The Production: '7/10. (The animation itself is solid overall. The designs look great, the character animation is smooth and the textures on the characters while a bit on the generic side, are still passable for a film released in theaters. The backgrounds may be a bit dull, but the characters still fit into the overall setting and tone of the film. The film is also very colorful and the rest of the production is solid as well. The voice actors did a great job and the editors did a great job. The camera angles were well shot and the lighting was solid as well. The only problem I have with the production is how unorginal the film is in regards to the visuals. Even though it does not save the rest of the film, I feel as this is the most visually impressive film that the Weinstien Company was involved in outside of the TMNT movie. '''The Characters: '''3/10 (I will admit that some of the supporting cast members were likable, but the main cast is just unbearable. Surly is not likable in the slightest with his redeeming moments being forced to the point that even him giving his life is not enough to save him. His poor treatment of Buddy is bad enough, but it takes him till the end of the movie to do anything that is not for his own self interest. Racoon is equally unlikable due to adding into the unpleasnt nature of the film and being shoehorned in as the main villain just because the writers needed somone that can be as dickish as Surly is without any rhyme or reason. Grayson as Mat stated may be a nice guy, but his annoying nature makes his antics hard to enjoy and add in to the annoyance factor by providing us with the majority of the overused and drawn out jokes. Angie is passable due to her good intentions, but still does not really bring too much to the plot besides being the true straight man to the park's inhabitants. However, she and Buddy are likable to the point that they serve as direct foils to Surly and in Buddy's case provide some of the few jokes that are actually funny. But overall, they and a few other passable characters cannot make up with how insufferable the Screwy Surly, Shady Racoon and Annoying Flying Grayson are.) '''Overall thoughts: ' This movie may have some good production values and a few passable supporting characters, but its meansprited undertone, lackluster and generic story, annoying jokes and unplesant main character combined with a generic villain and outdated pop culture references make this film a half assed attempt at recreating the five minute short the film is based on. The story alone is unpleasnt to the point it would have gotten a bad review even without the characters and terrible nut puns this movie sprouts out whenever it has the chance. Overall just skip this movie and remember that with compared to most of the other animated films this year, this one's nut is very hard to crack. '''4/10